


Reunion

by roughlycut



Series: McReyes Week 2016 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: What had he said to him, Reyes, right before his eyes had gone distant and his body had exhaled for the last time?





	

He was too old for this; he’d been too old for this for years. He wasn’t even supposed to have been on this mission, but he’d charmed the new nurse back at the base, sweet talked him into giving him clearance. And it was fine at first. Everything had progressed as planned, just a few minor injuries, nothing they hadn’t expected. They released the hostages, took out the terrorists they came come across, and readied the necessary explosives. And then someone, one of the newest additions to the team, had tripped some kind of mine. It wasn’t on purpose, McCree knew, but it was bad.

”Shit,” McCree said to himself as he staggered around the corner, away from the roar of the fight behind him, hunched over as the pain in his abdomen got stronger, his hand already red with his own blood, “shit shit _shit_.”

Half of his team was gone within minutes of the explotion, dead or injured, McCree didn’t know. He’d lost contact with the two other units shortly after, the building coming down around him as he did his best to save what was left of his group. They’d been sitting ducks, fighting against the inevitable. And then he’d taken the hit, bullet straight through him. He knew it was fatal the minute he got up from where he’d fallen and started running. There was no coming back from this.

“You fool Jesse,” he mumbled with a strained laugh, “you god damned fool.”

He slid down the rough brick wall and coughed, throat feeling like sandpaper as more blood seeped through his clothing. He was bleeding out, and fast, his body heavy and his vision blurred. He’d been in a situation like this before, more dead than alive. But this time, this time it was different. There was no Reyes coming to his rescue. There was no cigarette being passed to him, no offer he couldn’t refuse. No. Reyes was gone.

What had he said to him, Reyes, right before his eyes had gone distant and his body had exhaled for the last time?

McCree laughed bitterly, unable to stop the memories from washing over him, squeezing his eyes shot. It felt so recent, the smell of blood and death in the infirmary. He had shouted at Reyes, begged him not to leave him behind. He’d clung to him like a child, fists curled up in his blood-soaked clothing. And he had cried so much, until his eyes had gone dry. All the while Reyes had just looked at him, not completely there. And then, when McCree thought he was really gone, his breathing so shallow it was barely noticeable, Reyes lifted his trembling hand to McCree’s cheek and pulled him close. And for the last time in this life Reyes had kissed him with his bloodstained lips, his skin already cold and pale. _You’ll be fine Jesse_ , he’d whispered, corners of his mouth going slightly up, forming a weak smile. And then his hand had gone lax and his breathing had stilled. McCree had cried dry tears until the nurses had dragged him away from Reyes lifeless body.

McCree could feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness now, something pulling at him, like a great warm pool of nothingness. He could hear his own rattled breathing, feel every limb becoming lighter, like he was lifted up. And he could hear his own voice, nothing but a whisper.

“I’ll see you soon Gabe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 5 of McReyes week. The prompt was "reunion".
> 
> Again, I'm really sorry it's only half as long as the other fics for McReyes week! But thank you so very much for reading! I'd be very happy if you left a comment, just letting me know what you think.  
> You're also welcome to come talk to me on [my tumblr](http://silasthemutant.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueEyedMutt).


End file.
